1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of outdoor stove which is easily carried and packed and can be easily disassembled and assembled for used in the burning of small pieces of wood and the like, said stove having many unique and special advantages.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of outdoor portable stove which can be easily disassembled for storage and easily reassembled for supporting cooking utensils placed oh the said stove and heated by heat sources such as burning wood chips and the like, and when so used is environmentally efficient in that its use leaves no impact on the surface on which the stove is placed and leaves no large quantities of ash from the burning of the heat source. The new stoves broadly comprise in combination front and back metal plates having along both sides a cut out slot extending from the bottom edge, two other plates, preferably about the same size, having along both sides a cut out slot extending from the top edge, the front and back plates being removably joined to the side plates to form an open box type structure by having the cut out slots of the front and back plates inserted down into the slots of the other plates, the height of the front and back plates being adjusted so that their top edges are above the top of the other plates and an air space remains below the bottom edge of such plates, a metal grate fitting inside the box structure, preferably near the bottom, an ash pan also fitting inside the box structure below the grate, and means protruding through the side plates to provide support for the grate and ash pan.
The invention further provides a modification of the above-noted stove assembly which can be used to provide heat for a reflector oven, said modification being such that the front plate is removed and placed preferably on the top edge of the back plate as noted hereinafter, and a metal bar or rod is inserted in the side slots in place of the front plate.
2. Prior Art
Heating, cooking food, and heating fluids in the field has always presented problems. The campers and hikers have only limited space and weight which can be devoted to the cooking equipment, yet such needs are essential if the person is subject to severe environmental conditions. Many outdoor areas now forbid the use of open camp fires because of fire danger and the damage to the environment. In many cases the open camp fires leave large burnt spots and piles of ashes that seriously affect the appearance and use of the area.
In addition, there is a problem of supplying fuel for the cooking equipment if it is to be used for an extended period of time. In general, the fuel must be packed in with the camper because in many areas the cutting down of trees and foliage is forbidden in order to protect the area. As most fuels are bulky and heavy to carry, this adds considerable weight to any material that is to be brought in by the camper or hiker.
There is also a growing need for improving outdoor cooking equipment for preparedness kits in the case of a major disaster such as an earthquake or fire. In this case, families may have to leave their home and go to protected areas or to even live in tents, etc. just outside their home until the home can be reestablished. In the meantime, food must be provided for the family members on outdoor cooking equipment which must be readily available with a supply of fuel. As movement may be involved, it is important that the cooking equipment be light in weight, portable and easily assembled.
Attempts have been made in the past to develop cooking equipment which meet the above needs, but they have always had limitations which have prevented their wide acceptance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,906, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,096, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,215, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,530 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,099, disclose collapsible or foldable stoves but they are either too difficult to assemble, require the use of heavy steel plates which make them too heavy to carry for long distances, or require the use of special fuel, such as briquettes, fuel pellets, or cells, which are sometimes difficult to find and have limited time use.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new type of outdoor portable stove. It is a further object to provide an outdoor stove which is light weight and can be easily assembled and disassembled in a short period of time. It is a further object to provide a fuel efficient portable stove which gives a great amount of heat from burning small amounts of fuel. It is a further object to provide an outdoor portable stove which when used leaves no impact on the environment. It is a further object to provide an outdoor stove which can be used for all types of cooking, such as frying, boiling, roasting and the like. It is a further object to provide a portable stove that can, when disassembled, fit into a small storage bag that can be easily stored. It is a further object to provide a new type of portable outdoor stove that can be produced economically. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.